


ABCs of Christmas

by prucanada



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prucanada/pseuds/prucanada
Summary: A fic in which each line begins with the subsequent letter of the alphabet.Nothing much happens, and what does happen makes little sense, but it's a mostly-coherent Chlolyanette Christmas story, so there's that.





	ABCs of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to try and break out of my writer's block while working on a fic for the ML Secret Santa.  
> This is literally just a writing exercise so PLEASE don't go in expecting great things!!

"Alya," asked Marinette, walking into the room with pursed lips, "have you seen the Christmas lights?"

  
"Box in the hall by the kitchen," Alya replied without looking up from her phone.

  
Chloe frowned. "I thought they were in the box in the living room, next to the tree?"

  
"Drat," Marinette sighed, "now I have to check both of them."

  
"Easy, girl," Alya said, setting her phone aside, "I'll help you look."

  
"For real? Thanks, Alya."

  
"Great, let's all look." Chloe stood.

  
"Hold on, you actually want to HELP?" Marinette teased.

  
"I _love_ to help, Marinette!"

  
"Just because it's Christmas, right?" Alya winked at her girlfriend.

  
"Kindness and Helpfulness are my middle names, Alya!"

  
"Lies."

  
Marinette laughed.

  
"No! Stop laughing at me!"

  
"Oops, sorry!" Marinette swooped in to kiss Chloe on the cheek."

  
"Pff. You give in too easily, Mari." Alya grinned.

  
"Quiet! Let her kiss me." Chloe turned her head to kiss Marinette full on the lips.

  
"Right. Like I could actually stop her." Alya leaned in to plant a kiss on Marinette's cheek.

  
"Smooches!" Marinette cried happily, wrapping an arm around Chloe and kissing Alya next.

  
"Tree's still not deocrated," Alya mumbled against Marinette's lips.

  
"Um!" Marinette giggled, pulling Alya and Choe tightly against her, "I think it can wait a little longer!"

  
"Verily," said Chloe, snuggling the two of them and covering them both with kisses."

  
"Who says 'verily' anymore?!" Alya cried, squeezing her girlfriends as tightly as she could.

  
"Xavier Ramirez," Chloe answered indignantly.

  
"Yeah, yeah." Marinette, with a grunt of effort, hefted one of her girlfriends over each of her shoulders and began carrying them out of the room. "Let's bake cookies! We can--"

  
"Zip it, girl." Alya leaned over, careful not to unbalance Marinette, and kissed Chloe again. "Mm. Cookies are great--everything's great with you two here."

**Author's Note:**

> Nap time.


End file.
